Fudou Akio
Fudou Akio (不動 明王) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Shin Teikoku, now he's a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He will reappear in GO. Background Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. He left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was very young. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and not to end up like his father. Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry. He joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku before being left behind again.He is then asked by Coach Hibiki to try out for Inazuma Japan due to his skills and is now currently on the team Appearance Fudou has a brown mowhawk-like hairstyle, with white streaks at the sides. He has grey eyes. In Shin Teikoku, he had a red tattoo on his head. In GO, he has grown taller, as well as his hair -- which has grown out. He wears a white shirt with dark blue stripes, a purple coat, green trousers, and gray shoes. Personality He tends to make sarcastic remarks which are usually negative, and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. On the field, he is shown to be at the same level as Kidou when it comes to game strategising. Apparently he does not like being put on reserve the whole time in the Asia Prelim, until Coach Kudou said that Fudou was a 'joker' and was only placed into a match in the finals. He's also shown to like to solve his problems himself, as seen when he lies to Kidou and Sakuma about not seeing Kageyama during the third season so that he could stop Kageyama by himself. After the match against Team K he seems to carries more by his teammates as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 2 Fudou is first introduced in Episode 37, near the market where Raimon was buying some food, prompting the whole team to pay attention to him. Then it is revealed he sent the message to Coach Hitomiko about Kageyama under Coach Hibiki's name. He shows them Shin Teikoku, and is the captain of the team. Coach Hitomiko realizes he has the power of the Aliea Meteorite, and later revealed he brainwashed Genda and Sakuma into joining the team. Season 3 Fudou is invited to join Inazuma Japan due to his abilities, and is placed in the B-Team with Kidou. He gets a place in, but even though he's in, he doesn't gain trust from anyone else in there because of his former pact with Kageyama. Fudou was benched during the Asia premilinaries, much to his displeasure, and only has a chance to play in the final against Fire Dragon. Coach Kudou said that Fudou is a "Joker", that's means he's Inazuma Japan's secret weapon. However, he wasn't able to link his play with the rest. But then, thanks to Kidou and Endou, Fudou was able to coordinates with the whole team, and created his first hissatsu, Killer Fields, with Kidou. From there on, Fudou has finally gained some trust from his teamates. 's jersey.]]During the party at Knights of Queen he seems to get interested after Edgar insulted Endou and stopped Kidou from interrupt them. Only after Fudou help stops Orpheus from being overthrown by Team K, only then was he trusted. Fudou, along with Kidou and Sakuma created Koutei Penguin No. 3 in order to show Kageyama that he don't need his power. In the match againts Unicorn, Fudou was able to defeat their tactics, Rolling Thunder, and help Inazuma Japan in scoring the third point. He was also able to stop Mark Kruger's Gran Fenrir with the help of Hijikata and Kogure. Then, Fudou follows Kidou's half of the team to the Demon Gate to rescue Haruna from Makai Gundan Z. In Episode 119, when Natsumi becames a manager of Inazuma Japan he says that her is there to pass informations to the Little Gigant. Later, during Inazuma Japan training, after he saw Toramaru and Gouenji training a new hissatsu he joins with them. During the match agains Little Gigant, is show that he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru have trained to use Jet Stream, but the technique doesn't works until Endou enters in his place. He is shown again with Teikoku in Episode 127 saying that he came to see the graduation match since its a special occasion. Plot (GO) He is set to appear in GO. But it is shown in the 41st cutscene of the Game that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. It is shown that he will turn into his Young Form just like the others and become a midfielder for Raimon along with Kidou. During the match, he, Kidou and Kazemaru uses Koutei Penguin No. 2 in order to score a goal against Team Zero. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3' (with''' Kidou and Sakuma) *SH Jet Stream (with Gouenji and Toramaru) *SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (GO Movie) *'SH Triple Boost (Game, Shin Teikoku form) *SH Dokonjou Bat (Game) *SH Death Drop (3DS Game) *OF Mad Juggler ' (3DS Game) *'OF Killer Fields (with Kidou) *OF Judge Through 2 (Game) *DF Killer Slide' (Game) *'DF Welcome Back' (Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Dual Typhoon' Quotes *"If you're going to lose confidence just 'cause you can't practise for two days', then give up being a national." (To his teammates - Inazuma Japan) *"Stop getting buried in the past already! That wishy washy attitude is pissing me off! We're not freaking puppets or creations!"'' (To Kidou Yuuto) *''"Don't get the wrong idea here! I didn't approach Kageyama in order to join up with him. I wanted to show that guy directly... that i don't need his power anymore!"'' (To Sakuma Jirou) *''"You're so pathetic going Kidou, Kidou all the time, Kageyama!"'' (To Kageyama Reiji) *''"And here I was trying to put an end to his plans by myself, But you all kept following me, geez... If Kageyama says he's going to destroy Japan's team, then I'll... bring him down with soccer!"'' (To Everyone) *''"What're you going to do about it, Kidou-kun? Go back to being Kageyama's creation? Or..."'' (To Kidou Yuuto) *''"You do have a point. That technique may be the perfect way to show him"'' (To Kidou Yuuto) Trivia *His character song is titled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" in which he sings along with Tobitaka, Tsunami and Someoka. *His seiyuu, Kaji Yuki, also voices Ichinose Kazuya, Gianluca Zanardi, Atsuishi Shigeto, Komazawa Kyouma and Minamisawa Atsushi and Sakisaka Satoru from Inazuma Eleven GO. *He doesn't have a single Hissatsu technique that he performs on his own (Anime), ironically, in the debut of FFI Arc, he laughed because some players would create combinated hissatsu. * His appearance in the Aliea Academy arc is probably the transformation that occurs when someone uses the Aliea Meteorite , just like what happened to the Raimon team and other Aliea Academy's students that uses them. *His name 'F'udou 'A'kio have a same initials as [[Fideo Ardena|'F'''ideo '''A'rdena]]. *He is one of the characters who have seen to have 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO game you can get Fudou by a special Wi-Fi event in his young form. *He is the only player to receive a card (yellow card). Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Teikoku Category:Orpheus Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:White Team